little house life of fear chapter two
by Merri Hasch
Summary: Continuing the story from Chapter one Caroline gets examined by doctor Baker and is required to go to a more sophisticated hospital like Rochester, Minnesota.
1. Chapter 1

Little House Life of Fear, (Chapter two): Caroline in the Hospital:

Charles was busy making family living arrangements for Mary, Laura and Carrie as they all got informed that their Ma had to be transferred out of Doctor Baker's office, to a more prestige hospital in Rochester Minnesota. Mary cried and cried into Grace Edward's lap when Charles broke the news to the girls. Laura was a brave one who asked Pa, "How long will Ma be there?" Charles says "Don't know for sure dear, it might be a long spell". Laura swallows she didn't want to appear weak before Pa like her sister Mary was doing. Little Carrie ran to hug her Pa too, and she did, she looked up at him to say "I hope Ma will be alright". Charles smiles to reply "I am sure in time she will".

Charles drops off a gunny sack of food to Grace and says with a heavy heart "I got some food in here for the girls and in this other gunny sack is their clothes, I had to pack quick no time for a suit case." Grace Edwards accepts the sacks and says with understanding "Its okay Charles you have a lot on your mind right now, us and the girls will be fine, don't worry about us".

Charles nods, and hugs his girls Laura and Mary one last time before leaving. Mr. Edwards gently tugs Charles shoulders to let him know it's time to go get Caroline on her way. Finally Charles does move away from his beloved girls and goes to deal with the crisis at hand. Grace Edwards held on to Mary. Laura and Carrie while Mr. Edwards went with Pa back to Doctor Baker's to help Ma get on the train. Everyone waved good bye when the two men left.

…

At Doctor Baker's office Caroline was awake but still lying down on the examining table back in the doctor's room. Caroline was too weak to sit up on the table lying down was better for her; she stayed covered up since sometimes she was cold to the touch. Doctor Baker came in to check on her again to say "Charles is here are you ready to get helped on the train?" Caroline nods she didn't want to speak too much to lose her strength. With Charles, Nels Olsen, Hiram Baker, and Mr. Edwards, they helped Caroline get into the back of the train in one of the special cars where she can have a cot to rest on while the train will transport her to the hospital. Charles said thanks to the guys who helped him, before the conductor shuts the sliding door.

After Charles took a bench seat close to Caroline's cot he sat down their small luggage bags next to them as the conductor let everyone know the train was pulling out. As Caroline slept through the train ride Charles sat there looking out a little window wondering what everyone was doing back home already. The ride went pretty smooth and Charles was hoping it didn't bother Caroline too bad or made her feel uncomfortable. As the ride went on it was about noon but Charles didn't really feel like eating much he just sat at his post to keep a watchful eye on Caroline. The conductor was a nice man who did offer Charles a drink and food, even some broth for Caroline. Charles took the broth for her but no food for himself.

Once again the conductor was making his rounds checking on the passengers and Charles too He asked Charles if he would like more to eat, Charles Politely said "no thank you, how much longer to Rochester?" The conductor got out his pocket watch and says "Well, if we stop at the point here…." Charles interrupts him and says "No we're going straight through," The conductor looks at Charles and then replies "Oh well then another five hours, do you want me to take the tray back to the kitchen car?" Charles says "Yes please do thank you for the information". The conductor nods his head, and proceeds to take the tray out with him as he continues to do his errands.

Charles sits back in his bench waiting for the long ride to be over Caroline seemed to sleep through the ride with ease. Finally, those long rendering hours, are over the Conductor and Charles along with a passer byer got in on the action to help get Caroline off the train to the hospital buggy to go to the hospital. That made Charles nervous when they put Caroline in the transport buggy and he sat on a bench inside off to the side he kept thinking of the cost of the hospital and how Caroline will do.

Now the ambulance buggy stops at the hospital, they unload Caroline very carefully; she is still sleeping through it. Charles climbs out from behind, hoping and praying every step of the way.

Finally they had gotten Caroline in the examining room of Dr. White. Mr. White looked at his new in coming patient after they had put her on the examining table. He looked her over and said to Charles, "Sir we will have to do immediate surgery on your wife right now". Charles is stunned and in shock, "Is it that bad?" The doctor wasted no time in replying to Charles's answer, "Yes, it has spread a little and her intestine may start to internal bleeding if we don't, might be why she has a fever off and on". Charles says "Do what needs to be done do it fast if you can".

Doctor White replies, "Yes I have your permission to operate then?" Charles says "Yes". With that Mr. White shows Charles out to the waiting room, once they got him to the waiting room, the doctor say "When surgery gets done, it is tradition that the nurse will come out and give you the information that is needed, and what room your wife will be in after wards". Charles nods in agreement. Once he sits down the doctor leaves to go back to his room. To operate on Caroline.

Charles now had nothing to do but sit and wait on the results of his wife's immediate surgery. He took his hat off and placed down in the soft couch seat next to him. He sits there staring out the window for a few seconds and then bows his head along with folding his hands to pray. (To Be continued).


	2. Chapter 2

Little House Life of Fear, (Chapter two): Caroline in the Hospital:

Charles was busy making family living arrangements for Mary, Laura and Carrie as they all got informed that their Ma had to be transferred out of Doctor Baker's office, to a more prestige hospital in Rochester Minnesota. Mary cried and cried into Grace Edward's lap when Charles broke the news to the girls. Laura was a brave one who asked Pa, "How long will Ma be there?" Charles says "Don't know for sure dear, it might be a long spell". Laura swallows she didn't want to appear weak before Pa like her sister Mary was doing. Little Carrie ran to hug her Pa too, and she did, she looked up at him to say "I hope Ma will be alright". Charles smiles to reply "I am sure in time she will".

Charles drops off a gunny sack of food to Grace and says with a heavy heart "I got some food in here for the girls and in this other gunny sack is their clothes, I had to pack quick no time for a suit case." Grace Edwards accepts the sacks and says with understanding "Its okay Charles you have a lot on your mind right now, us and the girls will be fine, don't worry about us".

Charles nods, and hugs his girls Laura and Mary one last time before leaving. Mr. Edwards gently tugs Charles shoulders to let him know it's time to go get Caroline on her way. Finally Charles does move away from his beloved girls and goes to deal with the crisis at hand. Grace Edwards held on to Mary. Laura and Carrie while Mr. Edwards went with Pa back to Doctor Baker's to help Ma get on the train. Everyone waved good bye when the two men left.

…

At Doctor Baker's office Caroline was awake but still lying down on the examining table back in the doctor's room. Caroline was too weak to sit up on the table lying down was better for her; she stayed covered up since sometimes she was cold to the touch. Doctor Baker came in to check on her again to say "Charles is here are you ready to get helped on the train?" Caroline nods she didn't want to speak too much to lose her strength. With Charles, Nels Olsen, Hiram Baker, and Mr. Edwards, they helped Caroline get into the back of the train in one of the special cars where she can have a cot to rest on while the train will transport her to the hospital. Charles said thanks to the guys who helped him, before the conductor shuts the sliding door.

After Charles took a bench seat close to Caroline's cot he sat down their small luggage bags next to them as the conductor let everyone know the train was pulling out. As Caroline slept through the train ride Charles sat there looking out a little window wondering what everyone was doing back home already. The ride went pretty smooth and Charles was hoping it didn't bother Caroline too bad or made her feel uncomfortable. As the ride went on it was about noon but Charles didn't really feel like eating much he just sat at his post to keep a watchful eye on Caroline. The conductor was a nice man who did offer Charles a drink and food, even some broth for Caroline. Charles took the broth for her but no food for himself.

Once again the conductor was making his rounds checking on the passengers and Charles too He asked Charles if he would like more to eat, Charles Politely said "no thank you, how much longer to Rochester?" The conductor got out his pocket watch and says "Well, if we stop at the point here…." Charles interrupts him and says "No we're going straight through," The conductor looks at Charles and then replies "Oh well then another five hours, do you want me to take the tray back to the kitchen car?" Charles says "Yes please do thank you for the information". The conductor nods his head, and proceeds to take the tray out with him as he continues to do his errands.

Charles sits back in his bench waiting for the long ride to be over Caroline seemed to sleep through the ride with ease. Finally, those long rendering hours, are over the Conductor and Charles along with a passer byer got in on the action to help get Caroline off the train to the hospital buggy to go to the hospital. That made Charles nervous when they put Caroline in the transport buggy and he sat on a bench inside off to the side he kept thinking of the cost of the hospital and how Caroline will do.

Now the ambulance buggy stops at the hospital, they unload Caroline very carefully; she is still sleeping through it. Charles climbs out from behind, hoping and praying every step of the way.

Finally they had gotten Caroline in the examining room of Dr. White. Mr. White looked at his new in coming patient after they had put her on the examining table. He looked her over and said to Charles, "Sir we will have to do immediate surgery on your wife right now". Charles is stunned and in shock, "Is it that bad?" The doctor wasted no time in replying to Charles's answer, "Yes, it has spread a little and her intestine may start to internal bleeding if we don't, might be why she has a fever off and on". Charles says "Do what needs to be done do it fast if you can".

Doctor White replies, "Yes I have your permission to operate then?" Charles says "Yes". With that Mr. White shows Charles out to the waiting room, once they got him to the waiting room, the doctor say "When surgery gets done, it is tradition that the nurse will come out and give you the information that is needed, and what room your wife will be in after wards". Charles nods in agreement. Once he sits down the doctor leaves to go back to his room. To operate on Caroline.

Charles now had nothing to do but sit and wait on the results of his wife's immediate surgery. He took his hat off and placed down in the soft couch seat next to him. He sits there staring out the window for a few seconds and then bows his head along with folding his hands to pray. (To Be continued).


End file.
